


You're The Doctor

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tries a game of roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** You're The Doctor  
>  **Rating:** NC-17(very)  
>  **Word Count:** 1,802  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Simon/Kaylee  
>  **A/N** written for the firefly/serenity challenge at w &b

As Simon limped his way into the infirmary the blood flowed freely down his leg onto the floor. It was supposed to have been an easy job. Nothing special. No worries. The plan was a simple one: get in, get out, and no one gets hurt. Unfortunately things don’t always go according to plan. One minute he was standing guard and the next moment bullets were flying everywhere. No matter how many times Jayne explained it, he would never understand why Jayne took to this sort of thing. It was just too dangerous for him. Before he knew it he’d been hit. Simon grunted as he stumbled towards the only bed in the room. It wasn’t really much of a bed just an examining table. But he’d rather lie on it then the floor. Finally, he managed to pull himself up onto the high table before he allowed himself to collapse. Simon bit his lip as pain shot through his leg.

“Simon, I heard y’all were back. How’d it...” Her questions trailed off as she noticed all of the blood that coated his leg. “Oh my god, you’re hurt!” Kaylee rushed around the room searching for the scissors, disinfectant and bandages.

After she made sure that she had gotten everything she needed to take care of Simon, Kaylee dumped the load onto the table next to where he lay. Her hand shook as she reached for the scissors. She gave herself a quick admonishment before she started to cut his pants away.

“Well, hello darlin’ it’s nice to see you. You know if you wanted to take off my pants it’s generally considered polite to ask first.”

Kaylee blushed to the roots of her hair but continued to work the scissors through the soft fabric. “Shush. You’re hurt. I need to get these off of you so I can tell how much damage has been done.”

A few moments passed before she finally managed to cut his pants leg up to his hip and promptly had to reach for the table to steady herself. There was so much blood. “Simon, I...” She bit her lip as she gently cleaned the wound.

The pale, shocked look on her face captured his attention. “Hey, I’m alright.” He pulled the skin on his thigh tighter to give her a better view. “See no bullet entrance. It missed me. It was just a graze.”

A lone tear rolled down her face as she applied the disinfectant before she gently wrapped the bandage around the upper part of his thigh. It wasn’t as good a job as Simon could have done but at least she had gotten him cleaned and bandaged.

Simon almost came undone at the sight of tears on her face. Kaylee was all that was perfect in his world and the last thing he ever wanted to see her do was cry because of him. Maybe a little flirting would help to lighten the mood.

“So you’re playing doctor now?” A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Well, doctor you see I have this major problem and it hurts something fierce.” His hopeful tone took on a husky quality that sent shivers racing up and down her spine.

“You’re in pain? I knew I’d do something wrong!” Kaylee wrung her hands together. “I should’ve called the Captain to take care of you.”

Simon groaned at the misunderstanding and reached for one of her hands, pulled her closer to him until her hair fell across him like a curtain. He stared into her eyes before he began to slowly speak. This time he wanted to make sure she definitely understood what he meant. “Doctor, I have a serious problem that is causing me quite a bit of pain actually and I was hoping that you might be able to help me with it.”

A light dawned behind Kaylee’s eyes as she finally understood. “Oh!” She smiled softly before she cleared her throat and tried to speak in what she presumed was a professional manner. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I..ummm..I..ummm...” Now that he had started he wasn’t sure if he should go through with it.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’m a doctor. You can tell me anything. Believe me, I’ve heard it all.”

Simon almost laughed out loud but somehow managed to stay in character. “I have a throbbing pain.”

“Can you show me where it hurts?”

Simon pushed away the bit of cloth that still covered him and guided Kaylee’s hand down the length of his body until it rested on his cock. He bit back a groan as she gently squeezed.

“Oh my, that does seem to be unusually hard. Tell me does it hurt when I do this.” She flexed her fingers and squeezed his cock again.

Simon bit back another groan as he shook his head.

“Okay, how about if I do this?” Kaylee bent her head until her face was mere inches from his swollen cock. She gently traced the tip of his cock with her tongue before she slowly circled the head and licked away the bead of moisture gathered at the tip.

Simon couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him as his back arched completely off the table and his body shook from the pleasure it was receiving.

There had been so many times since he had came to be on Serenity that he’d thought about being with Kaylee this way. He had had dreams about her and if he was honest most of them had been wet dreams the like of which he hadn’t had since he was a teenager. Kaylee did things to him without even touching him. Made him want things, need things and right now he couldn’t imagine wanting anything else but for her to continue what she was doing. Sure, this whole thing between him and Kaylee had started as an innocent bit of flirting but now it was way passed that. He needed her like he needed oxygen to breathe.

Kaylee straightened up and looked at her patient through passion glazed eyes. “Ah, I know what’s wrong with you, Mr. Tam.”

Simon pulled himself up on his elbows. “Wha...” Simon cleared his throat and tried again. “What’s wrong with me, doctor?”

“It’s just a bit of abnormally large swelling of your nether region. I can make it all better. But you have to trust me. Do you?”

Simon bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling as he eased himself back down onto the table. They were definitely going to have to play this again so that he could return the favor. “Of course. You’re the doctor. I trust you with my life.”

“That’s good.” Kaylee once more curled her fingers around Simon’s cock and began to slowly stroke it. She hid a grin as Simon’s body jerked as her hand slid up and down the length of his cock. “Remember everything I do here is to help take away the swelling. But sometimes it has to swell more before the pressure is relieved. But I guarantee that the pain will be gone and you will feel much better when I’m done. Okay?”

“Oh....Okay.” He trembled as Kaylee increased the pace. Faster and faster until his eyes almost rolled back into his head as her hand squeezed his shaft on every down motion. Simon groaned out loud as her thumb caressed the head of his cock. There should be a law against how good she was making him feel.

“Are you okay, Mr. Tam?”

Simon almost laughed out loud. _Was he okay?_ What he wanted to say was 'He felt as if his balls were drawing up into his throat and if he didn’t come soon he was going to scream.' But instead he just gritted his teeth and nodded his head.

“Ah.” Kaylee nodded her head in understanding. “The swelling is worse. If you’ll recall Mr. Tam I did warn you that this would happen. But that means were almost to the end. You should feel better in just a few minutes. Are you able to hold on that long? Or is the pain unbearable, should I stop?”

Simon almost panicked at the thought of her stopping the pleasurable torture she was putting him through. “No! Don’t stop. Please. Don’t stop.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I won’t stop as long as you’re sure.”

Simon nodded his head vigorously. “I’m sure.”

Suddenly, Simon arched almost completely off the table as Kaylee bent down and engulfed his cock into the hot cavern of her mouth. Without conscious thought, his hands tangled into her hair. He didn’t know if he wanted to help guide her or wanted to make sure her mouth stayed on him. Although it would be a good guess that he probably wanted a combination of both. Simon wiggled and writhed as he pumped his hips, the motion sent his cock deeper into Kaylee’s mouth. He groaned loudly as she relaxed her throat and accepted the deeper intrusion. The feel of Kaylee’s throat constricting around his cock was his undoing. Within moments his body arched once more and his muscles tightened as his orgasm hit. His hands curled tighter into her hair and he shouted her name as his warm semen shot down the back of her throat.

Kaylee let Simon’s already softening cock slide from her mouth as she straightened up. She pulled the remnants of his pants closer together until the lower half of his body was once more covered completely. “Simon, I....”

“What’s with all the shouting?” Mal demanded as he walked into the infirmary.

Kaylee glanced quickly at Simon to make sure he was decently covered before she spoke. “Sorry, Captain. A bullet grazed Simon’s leg and I was patching him up. I guess I wasn’t too gentle.”

Mal shook his head in disappointment. He had really expected better from the doc. “Don’t pay him no never mind, Kaylee. You’re a great help and comfort to a body that’s hurt.” Mal shot Simon a disapproving look. “Ain’t it funny how you’re a worse patient than I am? Let’s keep the shouting down. That kind of noise is bound to hurt a man’s ears.” Without saying another word he left the room before Simon could even think to form an answer. But Simon took that as a blessing.

Simon couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he looked at Kaylee. “Do you shout?”

“Huh?”

“Well, the Captain seemed pretty adamant about the shouting. So I thought that if you do we should probably go somewhere more private, like my quarters so that I could.....” He held his hand out towards Kaylee and waited.

Once more a blush spread across Kaylee’s face as she placed her hand in his. “Whatever you say. You’re the doctor.”


End file.
